


五次Vince以为Lanny喜欢自己

by xiaosinian



Category: Where the Truth Lies (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	五次Vince以为Lanny喜欢自己

1  
当经纪人通知他新搭档到了的时候，Vince已经对挽着他胳膊的那位金发女士感到厌烦了。

他礼貌地提出要离开一会儿，周围的西装和长裙为他让出一条通道，但香水味是怎么都拨不开的。他手指轻抚了下肘弯处刚被女士挽过的地方，像是要掸掉一丝灰尘，快步走下了楼。

从在楼梯上看到来者的鞋子到走到Lanny Morris面前的几秒钟，他已经不动声色地把人审视了一遍。他的新搭档出身不好，家境贫寒，而且总是努力掩饰这一点。已经开始沾染圈子里的一些时髦玩法，但还是有些格格不入，刚在娱乐圈站稳脚跟的男孩。当然，Vince也不老，但他十几岁就开始过这样的生活了。

还有就是，Vince觉得Lanny喜欢自己。那双眼睛看他一眼，迅速地垂下，又抬起来，始终不敢在他身上太久的停留。他伸出手去，带着几分倨傲，这又不是在舞台上和观众打交道或是和哪个名流巨贾见面，这是他的新搭档，他不想伪装成谦逊的样子。如果Lanny不能接受他这种本性里就有的傲慢，还是及早离开比较好。

在他意料之中，Lanny没被他惹怒，男孩和他握手，露出个笑容，想要表示友好却又因为紧张显得有些过分讨好，在意识这一点后便多了份尴尬。他在心里暗笑，脸上却没表现出什么。一大群人从楼上冲下来，打断了他们。

“我们要去Santa的俱乐部，Vince，一起来啊……这位是……哦Lanny？你也一起？你是Vince的新搭档……”

女人刻意做的年轻可爱的嗓音让Vince头疼，他挂着礼貌的微笑，靠观察自己的新搭档来忍受这一切。他看得出来Lanny没去过Santa的俱乐部，这在那群无聊的人们心中可不是件小事情，在他们的小世界里，俱乐部就是分辨自己人和其他乡巴佬的标识。

还没等Lanny说出实话，Vince的经纪人及时插了进来，提醒他们两个该抓紧时间准备第一次登台演出。他以此为理由摆脱了那群人，和Lanny一起坐车前往自己的工作室。

他坐在车里暗中打量Lanny，Lanny正望向窗外，他只能看见Lanny的侧脸，男孩有个挺翘的鼻子，显得整个人都很生动。他遇见过很多喜欢他的人，今天的金发美女就是一个，很多时候他会觉得可笑，有些时候那些不自然的举动会让他觉得厌烦。

但他觉得Lanny有点可爱，这对他来说可是第一次。

2  
Vince经常会厌倦自己扮演的角色。为什么他得是那个风度翩翩的绅士，而Lanny是口无遮拦的蠢货？Lanny才是写了大部分剧本的那个，而他只是坐在一旁，磕点药，不时发表几句看法而已。

他该像往常一样在观众被惹恼时上前劝解的，但那晚他尖刻的本性盖过了职业道德。他用英国人不带脏字的嘲讽方式，把找麻烦的观众激得面红耳赤，提起拳头就要冲上台。Lanny是始终清醒的那个，拽着他把他拉回了后台。

俱乐部的老板对他们大发雷霆，因为他们得罪了贵客，害他损失了一笔生意。他靠在墙上，面对老板的质问，不想做任何解释。Lanny看向他，他扭过头去，吸了口烟，一副恹恹的模样。

“先生，很抱歉，是我的错。”Lanny终于开口，他有点吃惊，他不会认错，但也不是想让Lanny帮他道歉。

“是我没把握好分寸，我……”

“滚出去！”老板打断了Lanny，将他们赶出了俱乐部。

他瞥了Lanny一眼，他的搭档垂着头，双唇抿得紧紧的，不自觉地就给人一种委屈的感觉。他张张嘴，最终还是没说什么。

他放纵了几日，才去找Lanny商量下一步该怎么办。Lanny的声音从门里传来，但迟迟没给他开门，他用力地拍了两下门，皱起眉，他在这种大热天跑来这儿，不是为了被晾在门外的。

Lanny打开门，脸上的淤青让他吃了一惊。Lanny说是和人起了冲突，但他一瞬间明白了过来：“俱乐部的人找你的麻烦了是不是？”

Lanny的目光闪烁，过了一会儿答道：“是我自己的事。”

他没戳穿Lanny的谎言，他觉得愤怒，愤怒于自己的无能为力，俱乐部的人从来都只把他们看作玩具，就和那群观众一样，而他什么都做不了。

“出去吃饭怎么样？”他提出。他们去了餐厅，Lanny小心翼翼地坐下，还是皱了皱眉。他心里疼了一下，但又觉得一股暖意，说喜欢他的人很多，但他从来没遇到过像Lanny这样温柔的喜欢，愿意保护他而又不求任何回报。

“谢谢你。”他轻声说道。

3  
他们总会遇到低谷，说不为此烦心是假的，那群叽叽喳喳的男女加剧了他的心烦，但除此之外他不知道还能做些什么，这是他早就习惯了的生活。

他又给身边的女人倒了杯威士忌，喂了她一颗安非他命，看着她露出晕乎乎的傻笑，这对他来说像是打发无聊时间的游戏。

“我觉得你们该有些新意，”一个男人靠在沙发上高谈阔论，“多玩些花样，这样才能吸引观众，他们就喜欢看新鲜东西，而且越劲爆越好。”

他装出饶有兴致的样子，实际在欣赏对方微醺的丑态。他邪恶的愉悦心情被Lanny的名字打断了。

“Lanny不是个犹太佬吗，让他在这上做些文章，你知道的，那些有关他们的笑话。”男人发出轻浮的笑声，开始令Vince觉得反感。

“我听说他是从贫民窟出来的，”磕了药的女人接着说道，“我早就看出来了，和他接触那么几天你就能看出来，掩饰不了的。说真的，你什么时候让他在台上讲讲那里的有趣事？观众们会喜欢的，反正我很喜欢。”

女人大笑起来，Vince听到楼梯处的响动。他回头，看到Lanny站在那里，嘴唇微张睁大着眼睛。他猛地站起来，向Lanny走去，像是用身体挡住Lanny的视线就能挡住刺耳的笑声。

Lanny颤抖了一下，勉强露出个笑容：“我本来想找你商量下台词的事……算了，改天再说……”

“Lanny……”他想拦住匆忙离去的人，一只手把他拽了回来。“来跳舞吧！”女人高声叫道，他听到门关上的声音，僵住的身体不受控制地被拉进了舞池。

 

Lanny不见了。Vince去Lanny住的酒店，连着去了几天都没有人，他去Lanny经常去的酒吧餐馆咖啡厅，哪里都没有踪影。Lanny没告诉任何人，没留下半点消息，就这么消失了。

他开始慌了，像个无头苍蝇一样四处乱转，他吃不下东西，睡不着觉，恐惧令他像一个等待死刑的囚犯。按惯例前来他家里聚会的人们给不了他半点安慰，他和他们大吵一架，把他们赶出了家门，挂着打斗中弄出的淤青清理被砸的一片狼藉的家。

他们从来不能让他快乐，而他却因为这些人失去了Lanny，他太蠢了，他弄丢了他曾经拥有过的最好的事物。

他过了好久才意识到自己在哭。他坐在地上，抹了把眼泪，我错了，他在心里道歉。如果Lanny能回来，他会请求宽恕的。

当Lanny真的打开酒店房间的门时，他被吓了一跳，呆楞着忘了失而复得的狂喜。

“你去哪儿了？”他进了房间，轻声问，不敢相信这是真的。

“我回家了……我父亲去世了。”

“……很抱歉听到这个。你该告诉我的。”他说。

“抱歉。”Lanny答道，紧绷着肩膀。

不是这样的，他不是在责怪Lanny，他只是想帮Lanny分担一点痛苦。但谁会相信这种话呢，他几天前还在任由别人嘲笑Lanny的出身。

“对不起。”他说，Lanny知道他说的是什么。

“没事。”Lanny耸耸肩，扯出个笑容，眼睛里却还有受过伤害的神色。他不知道Lanny需要多大的勇气才会再次回到他身边，他想Lanny是真的喜欢自己，而他却一直傲慢地挥霍这种喜欢。

“我不会再和他们交往了，我不会再让任何人那么说你了，我发誓，Lanny，原谅我。”他说，直视着Lanny，让对方看清他的真诚和恳求。

Lanny看着他，半晌露出一个真正的笑容。

和他那不值钱的骄傲比起来，他更喜欢Lanny的笑容。那是这世界上真正能让他开心的东西。

4  
压抑过后的怒火爆发的更加持久。

Vince用力踢踹昏迷的人的腹部，一次又一次。他不怕踹断对方的肋骨，那是他所希望的；他甚至不怕杀人，那是对方应得的。没人能侮辱他的搭档，他承诺过的，他从来不会忘。

这是种很奇妙的感觉，当他听到那个人骂Lanny犹太佬的时候。他的愤怒席卷而来，幻想着当场把人打翻在地，按着对方的头对Lanny道歉，同时他的心剧烈疼痛了一下，他没错过Lanny黯淡下来的眼神。但他却带着笑容打圆场，Lanny不会希望毁掉演出，他敏感又纯粹的搭档，总是想要讨观众的欢心，即使是以委屈自己为代价。

他不知道除了这个自己还能做什么，他不知道怎样做才能让Lanny真正不再介意这些事。在某些不清醒的瞬间，他想过要把Lanny藏起来，照顾保护对方不再让对方受一点委屈，也不再让对方和任何人逢场作戏。

他忘了这份感情是从什么时候开始变质的，他看着他的搭档，却感受到欲望。他知道这意味着什么，如果有任何人察觉，就会毁掉他的一切。但他却像个走钢丝的人，依然留在了Lanny身边，被欲望和恐惧双重折磨而甘之如饴。他想过屈从本能，在触碰Lanny的时候把人按在墙上亲吻，或是在Lanny熟睡的时候抱住对方，把坚硬的阴茎插进对方双腿之间，

但他不能那么做，他想要Lanny的笑容胜过一切。

有时，或许是他可悲的幻想作祟，他会感受到希望。在他控制不住和Lanny过于亲密的时候，连他自己都觉得有些太过了，但Lanny却依然在他的触碰之下，甚至对着他微笑。或是在每个他用拙劣的借口把Lanny从女人身边拖开的时候，Lanny总是会来到他身边，不带怀疑不问问题。Lanny从没有过长时间的女友，而Lanny一直都和他在一起。

在他扔下昏迷的人回到舞台的时候，他的大脑在药物和情感波动下眩晕，他表演着，Lanny从他左侧绕到右侧，忽然用手指揩过他的脸颊，他隐约想起自己脸上被溅上的血迹。

Lanny拽过他，用力地亲吻了他的脸颊，舌头舔舐过他的皮肤。他浑身战栗，在那一瞬间确信自己的爱意得到了回应。

5  
Lanny正在和那个女服务生做爱。他刚刚操过的那一个。他们总是操同一个女人，就像在寻求奇妙的连接。

他想起他们一起走过的这么多年，那些默契无间的表演，那些带着笑意的对视，他们一起旅游，一起玩乐，他们住在一起，朝夕相对彼此照顾，在深夜坐在沙发上看电视节目。他们知道对方的一切，不需要言语就能知道对方所想。

他们互相喜欢，不该再通过女人来寻求什么链接。他们早就该以爱人的身份相拥入眠。

他这么想着，脱下了浴袍，抱住了Lanny。

+1  
他弄错了，他错的离谱。Lanny不喜欢他，不是以他那种方式。

他坐在地上，双腿发软，眼泪不受控制地在眼睛里打转。他从来没这么害怕过，害怕到四肢冰凉。

他不是怕自己的同性恋身份被曝光，他不怕自己的事业荡然无存，他害怕，是因为Lanny正在对他发怒。

他面对Lanny的怒火手足无措，他只能哽咽着仓皇而逃。他关上门，希望这一切没发生过，希望明早起来发现这只是一场梦，Lanny依然会对他微笑。

他的眼泪终于落了下来。

0  
他真好看啊。Lanny想。

不被人看出穷鬼出身最重要的一点就是不要露怯。但在Vince面前，他遮掩不住自己的紧张，他的心脏怦怦直跳，每个举动都显得那么可笑。

他坐在车里，假装看向车外，看着车窗上Vince的倒影。那个王子一样的男孩端坐在他身边，挺直而又优雅，就像是花的茎，而那双嘴唇就像花瓣那样柔软。

要是能和Vince一直搭档下去就好了。

他们还没开始合作，他已经这么想了，与其说是美好的期盼，更像是祈祷。

要是每天都能见到这个人就好了。


End file.
